Snow Angel
by Krissy4
Summary: When the first snow storm of season, Admetus plans to make it to the Junkyard one last time before he's shut away in the house for the winter. But, as always, things don't go according to plan
1. Storm

Admetus sat atop of the back of the couch, looking out the window. Frost was starting to build up on it and there was already a good few inches of snow on the ground outside. It's probably half way up his legs by now and there was still more falling. The fur on the back of his neck bristled and stood up on ends, causing him to shiver. There was supposed to be a heavy snowfall tonight. He heard so on the radio earlier as he went to shut if off. His humans always forgot to do so before thy left the house. He had to get outside tonight. It was his last chance. His humans never let him outside after the snow got so high - they were leery on letting him out as it was now... He wouldn't get out until spring if he didn't now. All he needed was for his human to get home. Then he would sneak to the door and bolt out of it as fast as he could. If he could... Oh, he hated sneaking. The thought of it alone made his stomach twist up.

He had to do it. He needed to joke around with Mungojerrie one last time; see the kittens - maybe get a blanket from Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. It was going to be a long time before he got back to the junkyard... so much was going to be different... There would be so many things that he would have to try to catch up with - new romances, new kittens, the stories of the moments he missed out on... Blasted human. Why did he have to be shut away in here? He was a nice human... all up until this one point here at least.

He crouched down, catching the headlights of the car as it pulled into the driveway. He could do this... He went through his plan in his head one more time, going through each step in as much detail as he possibly could as he waited by the door. He was fumbling with his keys... Admetus lowered himself down as much as he could; he had to stay hidden. The knob turned... He raised himself up a bit, getting ready to take off. The door opened and he pushed off, dashing out the door between his owner's legs. The human turned around, seeing the tom cat run off. "What? Winston! Come back here. Winston!"

The worse part about living with a human... Name. Horrid pet names that were... so undignified. Winston... It was too dusty, uptight, cruel. He didn't like it, he'd much rather something more approachable. Something like... Kyle. 'Kyle' would be everyone's best friend. Maybe something... dashing. Something to 'wow' the queens... Like... Sir Lancelot Cunningham Fredrick Barker the Third. Yeah...  
Nah... The toms would have a field day with that if they ever heard it. Of all the things that they ever discussed, names were never brought up.

Queens were... They were a daily subject. They were the root of nearly all of their discussions. They were toms after all. It was kind of their nature... Some of them - like Tugger - talked way more about the queens then someone more like Mungojerrie would. He was always taking care of his sister, despite how much she'd protest it, where as The Rum Tum Tugger... He'd be... You know what he'd be doing. Not that he... Admetus... has ever done anything like that. He knew what it was... He wasn't that out of the loop. He just never did it. He was saving himself. For that one special someone. Not that she was already picked out... Kind of... But... It was difficult.

He knew who he'd like for that special someone to be... It just... couldn't be her. Easily put, could not be her.

Admetus was taken away from his thoughts with a sudden jolt. A car had gone by him as he was walking down the street and sent, what seemed like to the small tom, a tidal wave of ice water and slush right into him. His fur was instantly soaked and bogged down; not to mention that he was absolutely frozen. He shook himself out with difficulty; the weight of the slush clinging to his fur was making it difficult. He managed to shake some of it off, though it was now easier for the cold breeze to hit his skin. He shivered, looking around for a refuge. He couldn't stay out here; he needed to find some sort of a shelter.

He went into the park - deciding to put as much distance in between himself and the cars as possible. The junkyard was still much too far away; he'd never make it. And if he did - it would be the last thing that he'd ever do. He went through the heavy, thick snow; trying different ways of walking. Low to the ground was the best one yet. It gave him a bit more protection against the cold; not much though. Just enough for him to walk like that. He looked around the barren park. There were trees, a sandbox, swings, a merry-go-round and a slide. Nothing that really screamed 'shelter'. He'd have to make his own.

He went over to the slide, the closet of his choices and immediately began to dig in the forming snowdrift. His paws grew more and more numb by the moment, each digit was painfully cold and the snow was heavy and wet. He dug, scratching away at the heap, going in there every once in a while to test the size of it, resting for a moment to warm up some before he went back out. He worked as fast as he could, wanting to get out of the wind as soon as possible, finally being able to curl up in his shelter and watch the storm go on.

* * *

A/N: Wow… Alright. I started writing this back in February for a contest that it was never done in time for. Figured I'd put it up now. Why now you ask? Because it's May 1st - and it's snowing out! Wet snow that not sticking around but it making it cold out. Stupid snow. 


	2. Company

Admetus had expanded his shelter a bit more, giving him enough room to sit up and made it deeper so he could hide form the wind a bit more. He'd pat down the sides of his shelter, reinforcing it from the inside. Anything to get his mind off the cold and to keep moving, he'd do it. He looked back outside at the thick snowflakes that swept past him. It was really starting to storm now. The wind was howling through the trees and the snow was falling in heavy clumps, covering up everything in it's way. No doubt his human was worried... The Jellicle probably weren't. They weren't excepting him to show up today... Then again, maybe they were.

His ear twitched, hearing someone's voice; very faintly. It wasn't loud at all... And it was hard to make out - but he could pick it out against the roar of the wind. "Hello," he called out, standing up a bit. He strained his ears, only hearing the muffle shout in reply. "Hello!" Why was he even bothering? It was probably just a human... but it could be a Jellicle. He stepped outside, being met with the brisk gust. He recoiled back inside to his shelter with a step back, taking in a deep breath. He had to do this... A few feet at the very least. He had to make sure that it wasn't a human.

He pushed himself out side, calling out again. He didn't care what he said - all that mattered was that he'd make it loud. His ears flicked, focusing on the sound and doing his best to follow it. He caught sight of something moving, down around the swing set and took off for it. It was small. It definitely wasn't a human. It... It looked kind of like Victoria, shouting against the wind. "Hey," he yelled, catching her attention as she turned around. He froze slightly, seeing her bright green eyes. It was hard to not notice them; it was the only thing of true colour that was visible all around them. It was her... "Rumpelteazer," he asked. He'd know those eyes anywhere. "Where's Mungojerrie?"

"I don't know," she cried, her voice barely reaching him even as close as he was. He glanced around, not seeing anything but white... and the green of her eyes, of course...

"Come on," he shouted, taking her paw, trying to ignore how well it seemed to fit into his own. Almost like it was made for it... She looked around nervously, trying to see Mungojerrie. Admetus knew as well as any other tom in the tribe that physical contact with Rumpelteazer could mean instant death by Mungojerrie. Something to do with their tradition or something... He wasn't sure; he knew he had to do this, though. "You're going to freeze out here, Rumpelteazer."

She gave him a small nod, his heart leaping. He guided her toward his makeshift shelter, slower then he went where he ran out to her. The snow was fairly deep and with such short legs, it was hard to walk through. He let her sit in the hollowed area, sitting beside her, unable to help that they were touching lightly. He reached over to her, gently combing his fingers through the fur on her arm, pulling the snow off to reveal her orange and black stripes underneath. "What were you doing out there," he asked quietly, looking up at her; snowflakes clinging to her dark lashes.

"Me and Jerrie were racing," she said quietly, watching as his fingers moved through her fur. "I figured that I'd take a short cut through the park and beat him to the Junkyard but... then it started to snow really heavily... And I was caught. Then you came out..."

"I don't think you won," he said, hoping to Bast that he wouldn't stammer. He looked back up at her, the words 'snow angel' running through his head. She gave him a small smile, a giggle escaping her - which was pure music to him. He looked back down at her fur, starting to pull the snow off of her back as she worked on removing it from her legs and front. They had removed as much as they could from her, residing to allow the rest of it to melt away as it had down with Admetus'. He looked over at her, a comfortable silence falling over them. She just looked so... so delicate.

Her whiskers quivered and she trembled all over from the cold. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she looked outside forlornly. No doubt that she was worried about her brother; who was easily equally as worried about her - if not more. He knew that she wasn't delicate... She was always so headstrong and determined - and the most stubborn person that ever graced the junkyard. In this moment though, he just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and shield her from everything. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe comfort her. He reached out to her, the contact of his paw snapping her out of her trance, her eyes locking on him. Bast she had gorgeous eyes... They were just so full of light and laughter. He would gladly stare into them for forever if he could.

"You're freezing," he said, realizing it once he felt her. _Of course she's freezing, you idiot. She's shaking and her teeth are chattering. _He wrapped his warm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Not close enough that it made it look like he was trying anything. He wasn't... He just didn't want her to be scared...

"You're not much warmer yourself," she said lightly, looking up at him, curling up under his arm. He laughed softly, unable to help but smile. Not only was she talking with him, she was joking too, just as she would with Mungojerrie. Maybe he was reading into it a bit too much but... It made him feel like she trusted him. Like she was comfortable with him and enjoyed his company. He suddenly liked the storm a whole lot more...


	3. Chance

"And, so... that's why he's so protective," Rumpelteazer finished off, glancing outside as to see if she had talked long enough for the storm to have dissipated. Their fur had been slowly drying off, though it still remained damp. Neither of them bothered to try to make the hole any bigger; the smaller it was, the better they would be insulated. And the closer Admetus could have Rumpelteazer to him. That was his favorite reason to not expand the hole. With each passing second, he was feeling more and more comfortable with himself around her. He didn't feel so much like he was going to slip up and stammer, say something stupid or... confess some sentiments... They were starting to feel like old friends now. To him at the very least. It was just like talking with Mungojerrie. A female Mungojerrie. An attractive, female Mungojerrie with the most gorgeous smile and kindest heart, prettiest laugh... Maybe he should just keep thinking of Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie who would kill him, despite their friendship, if he saw how close he had his sister to his body. Yeah, that was a bit better.

"So," Admetus started out, wanting to make sure that he had understood everything. "He's protective-"

"Over protective," Rumpel interjected.

"He's over protective of you because your family tradition states that a queen's caretaker is to choose her mate," Admetus said, trying to piece it together in his mind. "He's your caretaker and wants to make sure that it's a good tom who mates you and not someone who's going to love you and leave you."

"Especially since I'm forbidden to participate in mating until I get a mate," Rumpel added in. "We're supposed to be monogamous."

"Th... Tha... That sounds reasonable," he managed at last, his face red with embarrassment. Talking about a sexual relationship with only the two of them there... He looked back at her, hearing her giggle, guessing by the sound of it that she was probably just as embarrassed.

"I'm sorry... I... I probably said too much," she apologized, looking up at him. "It's... You're really easy to talk to. It just all kind of came out..."

"It's okay... you're easy to listen to," he said, looking back down at her with a smile. It took everything in him to not melt when she smiled back at him.

"Try telling that to Jerrie - he complains if I talk too much. Which I don't," she threw in for good measure.

"How could he complain about you talking too much?" How could anyone complain about listening to that sweet, song of a voice?

"Well, first he'll huff and roll his eyes," she started.

"That's not--" he interjected before she cut him off with a bit of a mischievous smile.

"I know it's not what you meant." He smiled back at her; laughing quietly to himself. She returned the smile, gently resting her head on his arm. He placed his paw on her back, starting to rub her back. Lightly; his paw just skimming her fur; enough to be felt. He looked down at her, following her gaze outside. It looked like it was starting to let up. He could almost see light from the lampposts shining through the snow. He almost wished that it would keep snowing. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to leave this... He wanted to stay curled up with her in his arm; far away from everyone else. Just the two of them. Him... and her. His Snow Angel.

"What did you mean then?"

"Huh," he asked unintelligently.

"What did you mean, she repeated, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "About... 'how he could complain about me talking too much'?"

"You're... you're just usually so ... quiet," he said; giving himself a mental slap for being so pathetic.

"Oh," she said quietly. He nodded silently. She seemed... disappointed about that answer. Maybe she was hoping for more. Maybe she wasn't and he was just hallucinating... They were the only ones around... why not... Why not take a chance? For once?

"And," he started slowly. She turned back to face him, her bright green eyes locking on him. They were gorgeous... It was all he could do to not loose himself in them. "And you have a... beautiful voice... For singing. For speaking... I don't see how anyone could complain about it."

A blush appeared on her cheeks and a bashful smile played across her lips. She looked beautiful.. "Really?"

"Yeah, really..." he said, lifting his paw to her cheek; brushing away some of the flakes of snow that floating in. Her eyes flicked from his paw back to him. It felt like they stayed like that for ages. A glorious lifetime. And it was soon going to be over. The snow had let up a considerable amount... They could probably leave but... But he did take a chance. And it seemed to have paid off. She smiled. At him... Why not try take one more? He kept his paw on her cheek, leaning in swiftly, and placing a kiss on her lips.


End file.
